Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for securing a securing clamp on a cable, in particular an overhead transmission cable. The invention further relates to a manipulator and a securing clamp for securing on a cable.
Description of the Background Art
In transmission lines, usually transmission line cables are stretched between, for example, anchor points formed by masts. The transmission lines in this respect are conductors for transporting electrical power, but may also be data cables. The anchor points are often spaced several hundred meters apart. Because of this large spacing, it is required that for purposes of protection, objects of different kinds need to be mounted to the cables of the transmission lines. Thus, usually several conductors are interconnected via so-called field spacers via which the individual conductors are held at a defined distance to each other. Such a field spacer can be seen for example from the German utility model DE 91 12 701 U1.
To avoid undesirable vibrations, it is also known to attach so-called vibration dampers. The vibration dampers themselves in this case include and preferably consist of, for example, an elongated element, in particular a damper cable, which is attached via a damper clamp on the cable of the transmission line. Such a damper clamp can be seen for example from DE 101 63 679 C1.
Further, ice deposition causes problems, which, for example, leads to a twisting of the transmission line cable. To avoid this, so-called torsion pendulums are also attached to the respective cable, as can be seen for example from DE 10 2009 034 340 A1.
In addition, other elements are attached to the cable, such as reflectors, for purposes of protecting or repelling birds.
For all these protective objects, a secure and reliable attachment to the cable of the transmission line, in particular to the transmission conductor, is required. To ensure this, conventional securing clamps are designed from two clamping brackets that are bolted together by a screw so that reliable clamping is achieved.
Such a securing clamp is known for example from DE 101 63 679 C1 or also from DE 91 12 701 U1. Moreover, helically wound fixing rods are, for example, known as suspension devices for transmission lines which are guided around the transmission conductor and through a retaining clamp, as can be seen, for example, from DE 100 19 308 B4.
All these clamps, however, require a relatively high assembly effort, which leads to high installation costs. This is in particular, for example, connected with considerable costs in respect of retrofit measures for bird protection purposes.